Ojos azules y un gran secreto con un corazón de hielo
by Tory Perez
Summary: Laney una chica con muchos problemas, familiares y de Bullying un día conoce un chico de ojos azules que jamas olvidara, mientras guarda un gran secreto
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Había una niña pelirroja de 5 años jugando es su patio trasero cuando vio a un niño peliazul de su misma. La pequeña niña se le intento acercar pero no pudo porque sus padres la llamaron pero antes de irse lo volvió a ver y vio sus hermosos ojos azules que jamás se borraron de su memoria.

Intento verlo los siguientes día pero él no volvió a aparecer así que se olvidó de él excepto de sus ojos que se presentaba en sus sueños y a veces se quedaba en las nubes pensando en ellos.

**5 años más tarde.**

Era un 3 de mayo, un pequeño niño de 10 años estaba disfrutando un helado cuando vio como unas niña golpeaban a una pelirroja.

-¡déjenla!- dijo aquel niño quitando a las chica de la pelirroja.

-no te le acerques es un monstruo – dijo una de las chicas.

\- no lo es, ustedes si, por estarla golpeando, ¡ahora váyanse!- dijo el niño.

\- no sabes de lo que habla- dijo otra de las chicas y le volvieron a caer a golpes pero Corey las detuvo y decidieron irse.

La pelirroja estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y tratando de no llorar.

-¿estás bien?- dijo el niño muy preocupado.

\- sí, ya lo hicieron varias veces- dijo la niña sacando una almohada de su estómago- además para mí es muy normal- Finalizo intentando levantarse pero no pudo

\- ven te ayudo- la ayuda y nota que sus muñecas están marcadas pero decidió no prestarles mucha atención- soy Corey – dijo el niño.

\- so-y La- Laney… Laney penn- dijo la pelirroja.

\- mucho, gusto Laney me alegro que estés bien y dime ¿Por qué esas niñas te estaban golpeando?- preguntó el niño para saber cuál era el problema de la pelirroja.

\- Porque me odian, todos me odian mis padres, mis hermanos, y mis compañeros todos me odian y quisiera no existir.- dijo la pelirroja soltando unas lágrimas y el niño no pudo verla así, así que la abrazo y ella sorprendida callo en lágrimas.

\- yo no te odio y te pido no llores. – dijo separándola de él pero aún le agarraba los hombros y secándole las lágrimas del rostro.

\- gracias, desde ahora seremos amigos.- dijo la niña.

\- los mejores y sabes si alguien te odia es porque intento ser como tú y ¿Por qué tus padres te odian?- pregunto Corey.

\- es que mi mamá me parió muy temprano y siempre me dice que soy un erro jamás está pendiente de mi hasta hay veces que me deja días sin comer y mi padre siempre llega borracho y la mayor parte de las veces me pega sin razón e igual mis hermanos - dijo la pelirroja con muchas lágrimas en el rostro.

\- espera tu papá te pega eso no esté bien pero no te preocupes no estás sola, siempre que me necesites estaré para ti – dijo Corey y ambos se abrazaron un largo rato y Laney lloro y lloro tanto en los hombre de Corey.

Ambos hablaron, rieron y se conocieron el uno al otro al final se despidieron y Corey le regalo una pulsera muy bonita que decía mejores Amigo.

_Pov Corey._

_Como puede está niña reír con tanto dolor se nota en su ojos que su corazón es de hielo y que le costara entender que tiene un amigo pero aun así quiero intentarlo y ser su amigo._

_Pov Laney._

_Al fin alguien que me escucha y me entiende el asunto es que no sabe mi más grande secreto y jamás lo sabrá._

**4 años después**

Una chica de cabellos rojo como el fuego iba corriendo por el parque….

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos aquí está mi nueva historia espero que les guste aun no la tengo muy bien desarrollada pero espero que les guste ya que mi creatividad se ha ido.**

**Adiósssssss...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego iba corriendo por el parque llorando.

_Pov Laney._

_Como pudo hacerme esto mi propio padre intento tocarme y no sé como pero logre escapar ya que al siguiente minuto él estaba tirado en el piso por un golpe; seguí corriendo por el parque cuando me tropecé con…._

_-Lanes ¿estás bien?- dijo aquel chico al cual le reconocería la voz en donde sea, era Corey._

_\- Corey- me levante y lo abrasé muy fuerte mientras lloraba- gracias por estar aquí- finalice mientras sentía sus cálido brazos alrededor de mí y me sentía protegida pero luego nos soltamos del abrazo._

_\- ¿Qué paso? vi tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido que pude ¿fue tú padre no es cierto?- me preguntó._

_\- sí, intento tocarme el imbécil ese- dije apretando los puños._

_\- Laney, la situación cada vez más está empeorando vente conmigo para poder protegerte- dijo lo cual me hizo sentir que alguien al fin me escuchaba._

_-no puedo las cosas serían peor además mis padre decidieron llevarme a vivir con unas personas que me adoptaran pero viven aquí así que no dejare nuestra banda- dije a lo cual Corey sonrío sabiendo que dejaría de vivir con esas personas a los cuales llamo padres-_

_-Está bien – saca una sonrisa inocente que solo yo notaba y que siempre era para mí- te gustaría dormir en mi casa hoy- me preguntó a lo cual no diría que no._

_\- claro mi mamá no está y mi padre está inconsciente en el piso de mi casa no preguntes y mis hermanos en casa de mi tía- dije feliz._

_\- bueno, vamos – me mira detenida mente y me nota los nuevos moretones- Lanes las chicas esas te volvieron a golpear ¿cierto?- me preguntó y no le podía mentir me conoce muy bien._

_-sí, pero no importa está vez me pude defender muy bien- dije viendo hacia otros lado porque sentía que unas lágrimas quería salir._

_-Laney, ¿Por qué siento que me escondes algo?- me preguntó y tenía toda la razón en hacerlo le escondía algo pero no se lo diré._

_\- no tiene importancia, mejor vámonos ya tengo sueño- dije y Corey afirmo._

_Fin del Pov._

Laney y Corey empieza a caminar pero Laney se dobla el tobillo así que Corey carga a Laney tipo esposa y la lleva hasta su casa en el camino Laney se queda dormida, al llegar Corey acuesta a Laney en el sillón pero ella se despierta.

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo Laney soñolienta.

\- te quedaste dormida- dijo Corey llevando le un vaso de agua.

\- gracias- se toma el agua- y en ¿Dónde dormiré?- finalizo Laney-

\- en el cuarto de huéspedes ya lo arreglaron y espero que te guste dormir ahí- dijo Corey.

Luego de un rato Corey guía a Laney hacia el cuarto que incluso tenía baño propio y Corey deja a Laney sola por petición de ella.

Laney entra al baño y cerró la puerta con llave para que no la interrumpieran saco una navaja de mi bolsillo y procedió a cortarse justo en la muñeca. Al hacerlo sintió un gran alivio, dejo la navaja en el mostrador y se quitó la ropa para meterse a bañar.

Tardo unos 20 minutos en bañase cerro la llave de la ducha, agarro la toalla se enrollo en ella y salió del baño se puso la pijama se acostó en la cama y me quedo totalmente dormida.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó a las nueve de la mañana e hizo su rutina de siempre luego bajó a desayunar.

Corey estaba con Kin ya que Kon no había llegado esperando a Laney.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Laney

-Hola Laney/Lanes- dijo los chicos.

\- vamos a ensayar- dijo Corey.

Los chicos se subieron al escenario y se pusieron a tocar y Laney a tocar.

**Me destruyeron.**

**I**

El dolor me ataca.

Me causa tanto sufrimiento pensar en ellos.

Que incluso lloro por las noches.

Tantas mentiras que destruyeron en mil.

Pedazos mi corazón.

¿Por qué destruyen mis días soleados?

**Coro.**

Llegue al borde.

La oscuridad y la frialdad junto con la desconfianza.

Se apoderaron de mí.

Llevando a esto, llevando al borde del abismo.

Me destruyeron. (X2)

**II**

Los odio, Los detesto y me di cuenta.

Que nada soy para ellos

Mis ojos están secos, ya no lloran,  
pero quiero desahogarme de este peso que me controla.

Pero ahora jamás volveré a sufrir.

Porque el daño ya que está hecho.

Y mi corazón incompleto.

Y me pongo al borde de está abismo tan profundó.

Oscuro y frío el silencio te escucha,  
Mis heridas no se sanan, pero sí se hacen más grandes.

Tengo una espina clavada que se agota como la tinta,  
no todo es tan bonito como te lo pintan.

**Coro.**

Llegue al borde.

La oscuridad y la frialdad junto con la desconfianza.

Se apoderaron de mí.

Llevando a esto, llevando al borde del abismo.

Me destruyeron. (X2)

¡Me destruyeron!

¡Me destruyeron!

Laney termino de cantar y los chicos estaban sorprendidos por aquella canción.

-Laney ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Corey al ver que Laney bajo la mirada y se le cayó el micrófono.

-No Corey, no lo estoy.- respondió Laney.

Los gemelos no sabían nada entonces le dijeron a Corey que se irían para que pusiera hablar con Laney y que ella se calmara y que después volverían.

-Te duele ¿verdad?- preguntó Corey.

-Sí, es que todo el tiempo me siento un error y que debería estar muerta porque vivo en esté mudo de ilusiones Rotas- finalizo Laney pero luego sintió el abrazo de Corey que la hacía sentirse mejor.

-No eres un erro solo que la gente es cruel y no saben que el daño que hacen destruye a los demás- dijo Corey.

-Gracias.- dijo Laney.

-de nada- dijo Corey.

De repente del suelo brotaron flores una tras otra y luego comenzó a nevar.

-pero ¿Qué?- preguntó Corey viendo hacia abajo.

\- yo que sé, bueno me tengo que ir a empacar acuérdate que me tendré que mudar.

-Claro hablamos luego.- dijo Corey.

Laney tomos sus cosas y se fue, al llegar a su casa estaba su mamá fregando y su padre durmiendo ella no le paro solo le dijo _*Guarda tus cosas hoy te largas*_ Laney subió guardo lo poco que tenía y agarro un espejo donde se reflejaba ella pero se veía diferente con unas extrañas manos y luego con unas alas.

-Qué difícil es guarda este secreto – Dijo Laney, guardo el espejo en el bolso y bajo.

Al bajar estaba una señora de unos 35 años con apariencia de ser rica que agarro a Laney de la mano y se la llevo, Laney antes de irse dijo lo siguiente.

-Gracias por venderme y saben los odio porque me destruyeron espero que les vaya bien ya que son unos imbéciles- dijo Laney y se fue haciendo que sus padre se quedaran en shock por lo que les había dicho.

\- Laney me llamo Marta espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo las señora dulce mente señal de que las cosas para Laney iban a mejorar.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos este es el capítulo 2 la historia es un poco deprimente y la canción la escribí yo espero que les guste y que pronto descubrirán el gran y oscuro secreto de Laney.**

**Adiosssss.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nueva vida y un descubrimiento

**Capítulo 3**

**Hola chicos lamento a verme perdido pero es que digamos que he tenido una horrenda semana y bueno no me había dado tiempo de actualizar y que aquí están las chicas que quisieron entrar en mi historia y que también está mi personaje Tory.**

**Fin más, ni más el fic.**

Al llegar a la casa Laney noto que habían cuatros niñas debajo de lámina que decía _Bienvenida Laney._

-Niñas ella es Laney Penn ella es su nueva hermana espero que la traten bien… ya que no viene de una vida- Dijo Marta dulcemente.

La primera se llama Montserrat Fernández tiene 13 año su cabello negro/Café estaba vestida con una playera negra con un gran ojo humano en medio con detalles verdes, rosa, un pantalón verde y unos zapatos de suelo negros con tantito tacón .

La segunda es Sandra Heredia Dávila 13 años apariencia tes blanca, pelo café y largo hasta la cadera, ojos cafés, estatura de 1.60 metros actitud: alegre, con gran fuerza, gran sabiduría, sentimental, amable suele defender a sus amigos y se kung fu, tocar guitarra piano.

La tercera es Valeria Michelle Zapata Sánchez: Ella es una chava de 13 años piel clara, cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros color café oscuro, ojos color miel; ella es de la estatura de Corey; usa una blusa blanca holgada con una estampa gigante de la cabeza de un perro rosa, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, tenis converse negros edición especial de color morado con negro, una pulsera con la foto de Kilito y Asuma y en la otra mano una pulsera con la foto de Big Time Rush Personalidad: Súper social y muy positiva e infantil pero a simple vista seria y anti-social. Ella es difícil de deprimir pero cuando se deprime lo hace enserio pero jamás llega al nivel de cortarse. Ella es leal y tiende a ser fácil de enojar; sin mencionar muy sensible. Si la haces enojar Corre porque siempre trae sus tijeras en la bolsa

Y la Última es Tory Álvarez una chica morena, con cabello ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrón oscuro usaba lentes y estaba vestida con unos Jeans rasgados, una camisa morada con una chaqueta sin mangas y unos tenis negros, no hablaba mucho y siempre tenía lo audífonos puesto y todo el tiempo con su cuaderno en la mano.

-Hola chicas – dijo Laney sonriendo nerviosa.

-Bienvenida Laney- dijo Montserrat con una sonrisa.

-Hola Laney soy Sandra ella es Monserrat – señala a Montserrat que estaba a su derecha- ella es Valeria – señalo a Valeria que estaba a su izquierda- y la que está hay en el sofá es Tory suerte si puedes hablar con ella- dijo Sandra amablemente.

-bien un gusto – dijo Laney.

-Hola Laney soy Tory Álvarez eres la de la banda Grojband ¿cierto?- dijo Tory sorprendiendo al resto ya que eran poca las veces las que hablaba.

-Sí- respondió Laney.

\- Que bien, bueno me voy a mi cuarto si me necesitan llamen- dijo Tory tomando su cuaderno e yéndose.

\- eso fue raro, Tory no es así ella es muy callada y muy cerrada y seguro no está en su cuarto si no en su lugar favorito- dijo Sandra.

-Sí, bueno es que las únicas que no fueron adoptadas y que su vida no ha sido complicada son Montserrat y Sandra yo porque mis padre no me podían mantener pero me vienen a visitar casi todo el tiempo pero Tory no ha tenido una muy buena vida a tenido muchos problemas e igual que tu Laney por lo que nos han contado-Dijo Valeria.

-Pues es verdad voy a ver si puedo hablar con Tory- dijo Laney.

-Laney como eres nueva hoy vamos hacer una pijama da por tu llegada así que está noche ponte tu mejor pijama.- dijo Montserrat.

-gracias bueno ya vuelvo-dijo Laney.

Laney sube al cuarto y ve que el de Tory tenía su nombre y estaba abierta e igual la ventana, al entrar ve que hay poster de grojband, de Porta uno de Linkin Park y uno con una rosa negra y al caminar ve que hay una puerta blanca con detállenles negro y una flor en el centro.

Laney abre la puerta y ve una habitación llena de flores de todo tipo bien acomodadas una mesa en la ventana donde posaba el cuaderno de Tory que era negro con detalles negro y rojos en el centro había un gran jarrón y adentro de él muchas orquídeas volaban muchas mariposas y las paredes tenía muchos diamantes falsos pegado y el techo era de cristal y parecían caer copos de nieve.

-Laney ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tory al salir de un montón de plantas con muchas flores que estaban juntas.

\- déjate la puerta abierta y me mato la curiosidad.- dijo Laney.

-Está bien, es que no me gustan que entren aquí pero no te preocupes- dijo Tory con una sonrisa.

\- vine a verte, es que quería conocerte.- dijo Laney.

-bien, Bueno la verdad me llamo Victoria pero me cambie el nombre a Tory soy huérfana sufrí de una enfermedad cardiaca mis mejores amigas me traicionaron, el chico que me gustaba me lastimo y ahora soy prácticamente una nerd que solo lee y juega y bueno yo también escribo- dijo Tory como si nada.

\- bueno lamento eso mis padres me odiaban mi padre me pegaba sin motivo alguno mis compañeras igual y hace poco casi fui abusada- dijo Laney.

-Soma dos chicas marginada odiadas por el mundo, oye puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo Tory.

-Claro- dijo Laney.

-Eres un hada diclonius ¿cierto?- pregunto Tory lo cual asombro mucho a la pelirroja.

\- si ¿cómo supiste?- dijo Laney.

\- es fácil tienes la marca que portamos una flor negra en el brazo izquierdo, tu eres de sangre pura aunque estés desterrada yo solo soy un hada ya que mis brazos no salieron – dijo Tory.

\- sí, pero nadie lo sabe solo mis…- no termino la frase.

\- no te preocupes yo no lo diré pero es un riesgo si alguien nos descubre.

\- si- solo se limitó a decir Laney.

\- está cuarto lo cree yo, estaba desocupado pedí permiso y se me concedió quedar me con él vengo aquí con mucha frecuencia pero nadie lo conoce solo tú- dijo Tory.

En eso el libro de tory comienza a cambiar de color y aparece….

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos bueno verán pronto sabrán más sobre el secreto de Laney y espero que les guste.**

Adiósss,…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_En eso el libro de tory comienza a cambiar de color y aparece…._

Una extraña mariposa sobre él.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Laney.

-Esta es una de las mariposas más raras del mundo, pero también de las más bonitas. Se trata de la denominada Greta Oto, conocida por muchos como Mariposa de Cristal. Esta mariposa puede llegar a medir entre 5,5 y 6 centímetros y lo que la caracteriza es que sus alas son totalmente transparentes, a excepción de las venas que las recorren hace unos día la busque y al encontrarla la dibuje en mi cuaderno lo que no sabía era que iba a parecer pero ahora tengo una y en mi cuarto especial- Dijo Tory sorprendiendo mucho a Laney.

-Bueno esta situación se volvió interesante, por cierto ¿no quieres volver con el resto?-Preguntó Laney.

\- No gracias si quieres ve con el resto yo no quiero-Dijo Tory tomando su cuaderno y sentándose en la ventana- por cierto no le digas sobre todo esto- Finalizo.

-Está bien, pero te recomiendo que convivas más con ellas y está noche aran una pijama da si quieres ir.- dijo Laney.

\- Claro, tal vez vaya- dijo Tory volviendo a su cuaderno mientras que Laney salía y cerraba la puerta.

En ese momento a Laney le llega un mensaje de Corey.

_-Lanes, ven al parque- decía el mensaje lo cual dejo a Laney sorprendida._

La pelirroja pidió permiso de salir el cual se le dio y que llegara antes de las ocho.

Laney llega al parque y en la entrada está las chicas que la fastidian todo el tiempo una era rubia, la otra pelinegra y la tercera era castaña.

-Miren quien pasa por aquí la rarita – dijo la rubia.

-¿Cómo me dijiste perra?- dijo Laney a la rubia y entonces una de ellas le metió un puño en el brazo.

-Mira, cabellos de tomate no me vuelvas a decir así.- dijo La rubia soltando un puñetazo al estómago de Laney y ella de protección cerro los ojos y se protegió el estómago y cuando volvió a alzar la vista vio que una de las chica específicamente a la que llamo perra ya no tenía su brazo izquierdo.

-Eres un monstruo aléjate de nosotras.- dijeron las otra dos al unísono llevándose al rubia al hospital.

Laney siguió caminado como si nada y llego a donde estaba Corey.

-Hola Core dime para que me mandaste un mensaje – Pregunto Laney.

-Es una sorpresa ven- dijo Corey tomándole la mano a Laney la cual se sonrojo.

-Bien.- dijo Laney.

Corey llevo a Laney aun lugar oculto tras arbusto muy hermoso, lleno de flores y una laguna en el centro y muchas de esas mariposas de la cuales Tory le mostro a Laney y una pequeña laguna.

-Wau es hermoso, no bellísimo – dijo Laney con la cara de inocencia que pone Corey por cualquier cosa.

_Pov´s Corey._

_Había traído a Laney a mi lugar favorito el cual solo llevo dos semana visitando y la veo tan alegre, tan linda, tan Feliz jamás la había visto así._

_-Y mira lo que pasa cuando se hacen las seis- le dije a lo cual ella me miro confundida pero vio su reloj y noto que solo faltaba un minuto._

_Al pasar ese minuto el lago se ilumino lo cual dejo a Laney atónita._

_-esto es increíble y muy hermoso-dijo Laney con el rostro iluminado y sentando se en la orilla y yo hice lo mismo._

_\- sí, sabía que te iba a gustar.- dije abrazándola y rescontrando la sobre mi pecho a lo cual ambos nos sonrojamos._

_-Oye, Laney hay algo que quiero decirte- dije muy nervioso._

_-Dime- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos._

_-te traje algo- dije sacando un collar con un dije en forma de corazón lo cual hizo que Laney saltara de alegría _

_\- Corey me encanta- dijo Laney ella se volteo y yo le puse el collar luego ambos le prestamos atención a la laguna en la cual había un corazón hecho por luciérnagas y luego volvimos a la posición que teníamos antes._

_Fin del Pov´s._

La hora pasa Corey y Laney hablaron sobre lo que había pasado ese día omitiendo lo de la conversación de Laney y Tory hasta que se despidieron.

Laney se va hacia su casa en donde estaban las chicas esperándola en la sala con sus pijamas puestas.

-Hola chicas disculpen la hora estaba con un amigo- dijo Laney sonrojándose.

-okey bueno vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Sandra.

-Okey me iré a poner mi pijama y voy.- dijo Laney.

-Está bien, -dijo Valeria siguiendo al resto.

Laney sube se cambia y va con el resto.

-Chicas ya estoy lista- dijo Laney.

-Que bien, bueno ¿Qué hacemos primero?- pregunto Valeria.

-Yo sé, se acuerdan que querían conocer el cuarto secreto de Tory vamos a ver si ella nos deja- dijo Sandra.

-pero acuérdense y si ella no dice que no.- Dijo Montserrat.

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos?- dijo Laney.

-Bien- todas fueron al cuarto de Tory y al llegar tocan la puerta y ella le abre.

-Hola Tory veras queríamos saber si nos dejaría ver tu cuarto.- dijo Valeria.

-Esté…. Esté no sé.- dijo Tory un poco nerviosa y bajando la cabeza.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijeron todas menos Tory.

\- Está bien pasen- dijo Tory con una sonrisa.

Las chicas pasaron al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama de Tory hasta que notaron la puerta blanca con detalles negros y una flor en el centro pero ninguna preguntó.

\- Chicas ¿quieren ver algo increíble?- dijo Tory lo cual todas afirmaron- bien cierren los ojos y póngase en fila tras está puerta- finalizo Tory poniendo se al lado de la puerta blanca.

Las chicas obedecieron menos Laney ya que ella había entrado, Tory abre la puerta y las guía una a una y cuando tenía a todas adentro le dijo que abrieran los ojos.

-Wau- dijeron todas al unisono.

-Esté es mi lugar favorito al cual vengo todo el día todos los día podrían hacer la pijama da aquí si quieren pero no toquen nada que se pueda romper entendido- dijo Tory a lo cual todas afirmaron.

La pijama da continuo casi toda la noche pero las chicas se quedaron dormidas por que al día siguiente tendrían clase.

**Al día siguiente **

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste sigan esperando las actualizaciones para descubrir más…**

**Adióssss**


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevos descubrimientos

**Capítulo 5**

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se levantó muy temprano e hizo su rutina de siempre bajo a desayunar se despidió del resto y se fue.

De camino de al liceo se encontró con Corey y de ahí se fueron juntos al llegar al liceo, ambos se fueron hacia los casilleros.

-Vas al ensayo hoy- pregunto Corey sacando un cuaderno.

-Sí- dijo Laney.

-Bueno que tal si hacemos un noche de películas le avisamos a los gemelos.- dijo Corey.

En eso aparecen las tres chicas más envidiadas del liceo Jessica, Brin y Laura ellas odiaban a Laney por ser la única pelirroja y les quitaba la atención del resto.

-Miren quien está aquí la cabellos de tomate- dijo Brin la líder que tenía una mini falda rosa y una camisa blanca su cabello ondulados y unos tacones no muy altos.

\- no era la niño-niña – dijo Jessica una pelinegra mano derecha de Brin la cual llevaba el mismo conjunto con otros colores.

-Ambas pero eso no le quita lo fracasada.-dijo Laura que tenía el mismo conjunto pero esta tenía unos jeans de mezclillas negros.

Laney comienza a bajar la mira y Corey le agarra la mano (Que romántico) y nota que está muy fría demasiado.

-Laney está bien-pregunto Corey.

De repente el brazo izquierdo de Brin cae al suelo derramando mucha sangre y las demás igual había demasiada sangren las tres comenzaron a gritar de miedo y dolor y Laney cayo desmallada en los brazos de Corey.

-¡Laney! ¡Laney! ¡Laney despierta!- gritaba el cabellos azules muy pero muy preocupado así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa y la acostó en el sofá.

_*En la mente de Laney*_

_-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la pelirroja notando que está en un lugar muy oscuro._

_-En tu mente Layana-Dijo una chica idéntica a Laney pero ella tenía el flequillo del lado izquierdo ocultando totalmente su ojo izquierdo._

_-Y tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Laney._

_-Soy tu lado oscuro y el que tiene todas tus verdades- respondió._

_-Bien y ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto ella._

_-No te hagas la que no sabes Layana tenlo en claro aléjate de Corey aunque lo ames sabes que no eres de aquí y que eres un erro en este mundo y seguro Corey piensa igual y tú solo eres algo insignificante para él-dijo la otra Laney haciendo que Laney bajara la mirada sabiendo que eso era algo de la realidad._

_*Fuera de la mente de Laney*_

Laney despierta y se siente en el sofá, en ese momento Corey salió de la cocina.

-Laney despertaste ¿está bien? No te duele nada ¿cierto?- pregunto Corey muy pero muy preocupado por su amiga-

-Estoy bien-dijo la pelirroja que en ese momento encontró un mensaje en un palpe en su bolsillo y decía *_Aléjate de Corey sabes que pronto te encontraran y tendrás que lastimarlo*- _me tengo que ir hablamos luego si-Finalizo Laney después de ver el mensaje.

-Claro-Contesto Corey.

Laney sale del garaje y Corre hasta su casa y al llegar se encerró en su cuarto.

**Varias semanas después.**

Las cosas mejoraban para Laney y con ayuda de sus hermanas se recuperó fácil mente, ese día tres de mayo Laney y Corey se encontraban en el garaje solo.

-Laney, hay algo que quiero decirte.-dijo Corey.

-Dime- pregunto Laney.

Corey se sienta al lado de Laney en el sofá y poco a poco se acercó al el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Laney, me gusta y es que mucho tiempo con este sentimiento y no sé si tú me correspondas pero me arriesgo al decirte lo ya que puede que nuestra amista se pierda- dijo Corey sonrojando a la pelirroja y luego se acercó más a su rostro y terminaron en un beso, tierno y la vez apasionado.

Corey tomo la cintura de Laney y la acerco un poco más hacia él y luego el beso se volvió intenso hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Corey, este no puede ser, lo siento- dijo Laney saliendo del garaje llorando con lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas rojas

-Laney ¡espera!- grito Corey pero ella no se tuvo y corrió y corrió alejándose más y más.

Laney corío hasta el parque y se lanzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte y maldecía no ser normal.

En ese momento apareció una persona pero no se le veía la cara.

-Laney Penn, o conocida como Lanyana rachel Penn gobernante de nuestro reino tienes que volver o te llevaremos a la fuerza.- dijo la silueta a lo que Laney escucho atemorizada.

-¿Cuándo tengo que partir?-Preguntó Laney.

-Te daremos dos meses para que nadie sospeche te vendremos a buscar el 3 de julio, no lo olvides- al finalizar desapareció.

-ya llego mi hora no podré ocultarme más y es hora que le diga la verdad a Corey.-Dijo Laney luego se fue a su casa.

-Hola Laney- dijo tory que estaba en el sofá leyendo una historia.

-Hola Tory, hay algo que quiero decirte.-dijo Laney pero en ese momento bajo Montserrat

-Hola Laney, Hola Tory-dijo Montserrat.

-Hola Montserrat- dijeron ambas.

-Ustedes ocultan algo y lo quiero saber ahora-dijo Montserrat.

Las ter subieron al cuarto de Tory y le explicaron las cosas a Montserrat (pronto se enteraran).

-Y entonces me tendré que ir en dos meses.-Dijo Laney.

-No te preocupes el asunto es que le tienes que decir a Corey y luego te tienes que alejar-dijo Tory.

-Tory tiene razón y también tienes que borrar todo sentimiento vuélvete fría tal vez te ayude a soportar todo esto.-Dijo Montserrat

-Oye Montserrat tu sabes tocar un instrumento o cantar- pregunto Laney.

-Se cantar-dijo Montserrat.

-Bueno pronto habrá un concurso para elegir a dos coristas en mi banda y quisiera que algunas se postularan ya le dije a Valeria.-dijo Laney.

Las chicas continuaron hablando y divirtiéndose como si fuera su último día juntas.

**Una semana después.**

Una semana había pasado Corey y Laney no se hablaban aunque no estaban molestos pero ya no lo hacían solo cuando era sobre la banda.

En el ensayo de ese sábado.

-Chicos hay alguien que quiero presentarles.-todos les prestan atención- He estado pensado en tener una novia y pues ya la tengo les presento a Estefanía-Finalizó Corey y Laney se quedó en shock con lagrima en que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y corrió fuera del garaje justo cuando entro la chica anunciada y el resto aun confundido no le prestó atención (Que indecibles especialmente Corey)

Esa misma tarde Corey fue a casa de Laney y la que le abrió fue ella.

-Laney ¿Qué te paso hoy?-preguntó Corey antes de que hablara la pelirroja.

-Nada, Corey hay algo que te tengo que decir.-Dijo la pelirroja y luego le hizo una seña para que entrara y otra para que se sentara en el sofá.

-Bien bueno ¿dime?- dijo Corey.

-Bien, yo soy una prince….

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos lamento no haber publicado ayer aunque lo prometí bueno es que estaba en casa de una tía y no pude si no fue ahora que termine el capítulo y espero que leas guste pronto se sabrá la verdad sobre Laney.**

**Adiosssssssssssss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

-yo soy una prince… *no se lo digas*…. Yo soy voluntaria de una casa hogar y me dijeron que una de las niñas se había enfermado y-y que había muerto justo cuando nos presentaste a tu novia por eso me fui corriendo y llorando- dijo la pelirroja después de recibir ese pensamiento.

-Laney, tu a mí no me mientes en todos los años que somos amigos he sentido que me escondes algo por que no me lo dices de una buena vez, siento que aunque seamos los mejores amigos no me dices nunca la verdad.-dijo Corey un poco enojado.

-Bien, quieres saber la verdad, Me gustas y Te amo hay algo de mi pasado de mi misma que tú no sabes y que si te enteras tu vida correrás peligro-dijo Laney tratando de no llorar.

-Pero dime lo si no, no podré entender te porque tú a mí me importas mucho-dijo Corey sentándose al lado ella tomándole las manos.

-No- no puedo… *Susurra* Lo siento Core-dijo la pelirroja subiendo a su cuarto y Corey solo bajo la mirada y se fue a su casa.

**Tres semanas después.**

Pasaron tres semanas Corey iba todo los día para que Laney le dijera todo pero ella se negaba que hasta no iba al ensayo pero las cosas no solo eran así la relación de Corey con Estefanía no marchaba muy bien.

Corey estaba con su novia en el garaje.

-Corey ¿porque siempre andas siempre viendo a Laney?- dijo Estefanía molesta.

-Por qué me preocupo por ella ya te lo he dicho millones de veces Estefanía.-dijo Corey un poco furioso.

-Le presta mucha atención a es cualquiera cuando yo soy tu novia-dijo Estefanía enojando a Corey por insultar a su amiga.

-Estefanía no la llames así además ella es mi mejor amiga estuvo mucho antes que tu-dijo Corey enojando a Estefanía.

-La llamare como quiera por eso es lo que es una cualquiera y con permiso me voy por que terminamos –Dijo Estefanía tomando sus cosas e yéndose del garaje.

En eso llega Laney y ve que Corey está en el sofá con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola Core ¿Está bien?-pregunto Laney entrando.

-no Lanes Estefanía me termino-dijo Corey pero Laney no pudo evitar acercar se a consolar a su amigo.

Cuando Laney iba a decir algo entraron unos hombres después de derrumbar la puerta.

-vienen por mí, Corey corre y aléjate- dijo Laney a lo que Corey no presto atención.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Corey

-Corey solo correr- Corey salió del garaje- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que vendrían el próximo mes-Finalizo Laney.

-Se adelantó-dijo uno de ellos.

Laney dio un salto de película y salió corriendo y logro alcanza a Corey pero los hombres de atrás la venían siguiendo.

-Laney ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Corey siguiendo a Laney.

-Corey solo corre hasta la parte del parque que me enseñaste y esconde te –dijo la pelirroja.

Corey obedeció y se fue al parque después de un rato Laney logro perder a los hombre y termino yendo a donde Corey.

-Laney por favor dime lo que realmente pasa- dijo Corey agarrando a Laney por los brazos.

-Bien…. Soy una princesa de otra dimensión no soy una chica normal soy un monstruo que puedo matar a quien quiera cuando quiera y tu estas en peligro.-dijo Laney sorprendiendo al peli azul.

-Y ¿Qué más?- pregunto Corey.

-Soy un hada diclonuis puedo matar a un ser humano fácil mente por mis vectores que solo yo los puedo ver controlo los cuatros elemento y si me enojo o algo parecido puedo congelar hasta una habitación mis padres no son los que te dije son solo dos personas que me encontraron pero descubrieron todo y saben que su hija es un monstruo-dijo Laney llorando por el miedo de también perder a Corey-no tengo nada para seguir en este lugar.- finalizo.

-Laney me tienes a mi yo te amo y siempre lo are y te estaré protegiendo todo la vida-dijo Corey secando las lágrimas de Laney y mirándola fijamente.

Laney se concentró mucho en los ojos de Corey y se acordó de…

-Corey tu eres ese chico-dijo Laney.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto él.

-Cuando tenía 5 años vi a un niño con unos hermosos ojos azules y al fin lo encontré-finalizo la pelirroja acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Corey para terminar en un hermoso beso cada vez más apasionado y más intenso hasta que algo llamado oxigeno se hizo presente.

Ambos se abrazaron y se acostaron en la grama de repente Corey empezó a cantar una canción.

Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus pétalos son mi vida...  
tus espinas mis heridas...

Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,  
tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza,  
nunca marchitas,  
se estremece tu cuerpo como una hiedra,  
inconfundible...  
jamás dejaras de ser mi rosa negra...  
No hay comparable flor en este hermoso jardín,  
tu deslumbrante pelo negro destella el mejor jazmín.  
Te escogí por ser diferente a las demás rosas,  
tu eres única,  
tus espinas me protegen hoy tus pétalos visten mi túnica..  
Te quiero, te adoro...quiero posar en tu cáliz...busco un porque,  
porque sin ti lo veo todo gris...  
Quiero ser feliz si tus pétalos marchitan yo marchito,  
eres la razón porque lucho, si te quitas la vida me la quito...  
para siempre. Recordare el último pétalo caído,  
pero no aceptare la realidad cuando tú te hayas ido.  
.Aunque no estés tu nombre permanecerá entre mis labios,  
aunque te vayas de mi boca jamás saldrá un adiós,  
pues te querré eternamente,  
eternamente marcada mi piel...  
Tu color negro es la tinta que escribe sobre este papel.  
.Donde narro cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo que te di...  
Floreces dentro d mí. Tú eras mi inconfundible tú eras mi vida.  
.Me recuerda cada lagrima desprendida en aquel tiempo...  
me lamento de no aceptar que te perdí tan solo hace un momento...  
El sigo sin aceptarlo...  
Quiero lanzarme al vacío  
para olvidar que te fuiste de mi mano y no quisiste regresar...  
Olvidarte será imposible pero quitarme la vida no...  
Borrarme tu camino, si no...  
Que me maten tus espinas...  
No me quedan suficientes lágrimas para caer por mis retinas...  
Y mis ganas de vivir se van cada vez que tú me esquivas...  
No reconozco haberte perdido ahora soy hombre muerto...  
Quiero volar hacia el cielo y no estar aquí cuando hayas vuelto...  
Marchita mi esperanza, saber que lo nuestro es imposible...  
Solo soy un simple amigo...  
Me despido con balas d este calibre...

Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos  
su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo  
su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella  
su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella

Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos  
su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo  
su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella  
su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella

Mi rosa negra... tan mustia por dentro y bella por fuera,  
cada pétalo k cae es una lagrima cualquiera...  
eres única y todas te envidian...  
tu color negro se va destiñendo  
con el paso d los días...  
te guardo en mi vitrina,  
es un recuerdo muerto  
k en silencio sigue existiendo y guarda un sentimiento,  
brotas en un edén en un sin fin...  
te sientes rara, diferente...  
para mi especial porque en mi vida encajas...  
Eso de diferencia a veces piensas,  
te preguntas ¿por qué d tu existencia?  
Tu eres tu única creencia...  
estas en una realidad diversa a todas las demás,  
tu personalidad varia... distintas formas de pensar...  
eres única, de cada mil rosas negras hay 3!  
¡Marginadas de la sociedad por el color tengo su piel!  
.o por ser distintas. Yo fui egoísta y tu fría,  
nada más verte en aquel jardín quise k fueras mía!  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas al borde d la extinción?  
¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres tan bella y  
rozas la perfección?  
un corazón tan puro  
y frágil pero parece tan fuerte desde el exterior  
e interior sufre por depresión la muerte.  
Para ella es algo dulce sentir el sabor d la sangre,  
el viento ondea  
sus pétalos como un sauce...  
Aparentas lo k no eres,  
pero quiero poder conocerte porque no hacerlo me  
¡hiere!  
Estoy loco por tus espinas  
k se han clavado en parte d mí, formas  
parte d mi vida...  
Tu voz dulce me susurra en el oído...  
el tiempo se aparado y mis  
latidos se han quedado contigo...  
Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos  
su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo  
su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella  
su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella  
Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos  
su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo  
su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella  
su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella  
Mi rosa negra... Mi rosa negra... Mi rosa negra...

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos bueno aquí está el capítulo espero les guste y les tengo noticias no sé si sean buenas o malas pero dejare de escribir esta será mi última historia está vez es definitivo lo dejare y tal vez montare mini fic porque tengo muchos escritos pero ya es definitivo dejare de escribir….**

**Adióssss**


	7. Chapter 7 Pandora

**Capitulo 7.**

Corey termina de cantar y mira a Laney.

-Laney ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-preguntó Corey.

-Por miedo solo dos personas sabían y me rechazaron tenía miedo que tú también-dijo Laney sentándose en la grama levantado las rodillas y apoyando su mentó en su mano viendo a la laguna.

-Si pero ya lo sé y jamás me iré de tu lado-dijo Corey feliz abrazando a Laney.

-Gracias por estar en mi vida-dijo Laney.

En ese momento ser abrió un portal en donde salió un hombre alto, de piel blanca y con una vestimenta muy extraña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja aparentemente conocía a ese hombre.

-Vine por ti-dijo el hombre.

-ahora si quieres venir a buscar me siempre me despreciaste, me humillaste incluso me desterraste del reino y quieres que vuelva a ¡Padre!-Dijo Laney y gritando lo último lo cual sorprendió a Corey.

-Espera ¿este hombre es tu padre?-preguntó Corey.

-Sí, lo es y me abandono toda la vida desde que tenía un año de vida esté hombre me dejo sola luchando y ahora quiere que vuelva con él y que lo perdone-dijo Laney mientras le salían unas gruesas lágrimas.

-Él fue que mató a mi madre-dijo Corey igual que Laney.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Laney.

-A los 5 años encontré a mi madre sin vida en su cuarto y al lado de ella estaba él-lo señala- y jamás olvide el rostro-finalizo Corey.

-Larga te Estefan ya has hecho mucho daño y yo seré tu hija pero jamás ser como tú, Monstruo-dijo Laney acercando se a Corey.

-No, te llevare quieras o no me entendiste.-dijo el rey Estefan.

-No-Laney se paró firme en frente de Corey y desprendió un luz que la cubrió totalmente y cuando desapareció Laney estaba diferente tenía un vestido blanco con detalles negro su cabello era muy largo con destellos negros y morados de su espalada salía dos hermosas alas de mariposa moradas con rojo y en su cabello había una corona.

-Wau- dijo Corey al ver la hermosura de Laney.

-Corey estoy soy yo realmente Layana Rachel Penn-dijo Ella y luego vio a su padre.

-No iré contigo por que no te llevas a tu hijo al que siempre preferiste el que nació primero el que siempre amaste, ahora me voy.-dijo Laney tomando a Corey y levantando vuelvo pero su padre no se lo permitió.

-eso crees- el padre de Laney agarro a Laney y la metió en el portal y Corey tirado es el suelo se levantó lo más rápido posible pero no logro alcanzar la a tiempo.

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Laneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-Grito Corey con los ojos cristalino y luego cayó en de rodilla llorando.

-Voy a encontrar te aunque sea lo único que haga-dijo Corey corriendo hacia la casa de Laney para ver si algunas de sus hermanas sabía algo.

Al llegar a la primera que fue a preguntar fue a Tory.

-Corey ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Tory al verlo.

-Laney fue secuestrada por su padre disque un Rey-dijo Corey Sorprendiendo a Tory pero ella se dio cuenta que él ya estaba enterado.

-Ho ho lo que me temía es verdad Corey hay que ir a buscar a Laney lo más rápido posible o habrá una gran desgracia para la raza humana.

-Bien-dijo Corey.

Tory tomo su cuaderno y lo abrió en una página que se ilumino en gran manera y abrió un portal.

-Vamos-dijo Tory entrando al portal al igual que Corey.

Al atravesarlo se encontraron en pandora una hermosa ciudad con las calles de hielo, arboles llenos de muchas flores rojas, moradas, rosadas y azules y las casas de colores muy alegres.

-Wau-Dijo Corey.

-Sí, es hermosas pero que desgracia que es donde están las peores creaciones-dijo Tory triste pero luego volvió a ser la misma y se transformó en hada sus halas iguales a las de Laney.

-Bien-Dijo Corey.

Con Laney.

Laney estaba en una habitación oscura atada en una silla en su forma humana.

-No te voy a dejar que controles al mundo-dijo Laney.

-Sí, lo aras.-dijo Estefan.

-Entonces hay una gran desgracia-dijo Laney bajando la mirada y empezó a cantar una canción.

En la última página de un cuento de hadas  
como una tragedia de nuevo al final se reescribió  
y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser  
en que siempre mi alma confió el amor y los sueños no son nada más que

castillos de arena efímeros y desmoronados ante ti aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu  
pero aún no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche la que tu sin cesar  
no dejabas de cantar cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede  
ser el ayer  
vuelva algún día regresar

y que voy a volver y veré estas cadenas que hoy me someten  
con tantas penas pronto me voy a liberar.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo espero le guste…**

**Adioss….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Hola chicos perdón por el gran retraso es que hay muchas cosas que han pasado y bueno con todo eso no pude escribir pero aquí les traje el capítulo tan pero tan esperado. **

**Sin más el fic.**

Corey y Tory estaba en el centro de la ciudad caminado hacia el castillo.

-Y dime Tory ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de estés lugar si supuesta mente nunca habías venido?-pregunto Corey.

-Pues, como te conté al ser hija de una humana tuve que quedarme en ese mundo pero como me encanta leer, pues investigue mucho la verdad es que esté mundo y el tuyo están muy vinculados para los humanos Pandora es solo una leyenda más pero es increíble que sepan demasiado sobre ella y lo pude comprobar por medio de un amigo que es guardia-dijo Tory respondiendo a la pregunta de Corey.

-Enserio-dijo Corey impresionado.

-Sí, mira detrás de ese árbol hay un pasaje secreto hacia la sala principal del castillo solo 1 persona lo sabe y es el rey si necesita escapar y es fácil de recordar ya que es el único árbol con flores amarillas -dijo Tory señalando a un árbol no muy grande que estaba bien oculto del resto y este tenía flores amarilla por eso lo noto.

-Genial-dijo Corey impresionado.

Tory y Corey fueron hacia donde está el árbol y luego Tory pronunció una muy extraña palabra y se abrió un pequeño portal que daba hacia una gran sala y al entrar se cierra.

-¿Qué fácil?-dijo Tory dudosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Corey.

-Es una trampa-dijo Tory y de repente aparecen un poco de soldados.

-¡Tory!-grito un chico de 17 años con traje de guardia de ojos azules, cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Damián ¿Qué haces aquí no se supone que tú te habías ido?-pregunto Tory al menor de los guardias.

-Chicos descansen viene conmigo.-Dijo Damián a lo cual los otros soldado afirmaron y se fueron.

-Cuando tiempo sin verte Damián no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo Tory abrazándolo.

-Es que si me fui volví hoy muy temprano por un asunto confidencial.-dijo Damián.

-Ya sé cuál es, encontraron a la princesa Layana y también te presento a Corey él es el amigo de la princesa y la está buscando-dijo Tory mostrando a Corey que estaba detrás de ella.

-Mucho gusto soy Damián amigo de Tory y se dónde está Layana.-dijo Damián.

-Igual y una pregunta se supone que Tory jamás había venido aquí entonces ¿Cómo se conocen?

-Corey primero sabía que la curiosidad mato al gato y dos una amiga que va a el mundo de los humanos cada año y me lo presento desde entonces nos contactamos-dijo Tory a lo cual Corey la miro con un poco de miedo.

-Damián tenemos que encontrar a Layana, si su poder se libera habrá un gran caos-dijo Tory muy preocupada.

-Claro, vamos-dijo Damián tomando la mano de Tory y guiándolos hasta la recamara más lejana y oscura.

Al llegar Tory abre la única puerta que había en el pasillo y encontró a Laney amarrada en una silla.

-Laney-dijo Tory al verla.

-Tory, Corey y un soldado que jamás he visto ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Laney.

-Vinimos a recatarte-dijo Corey tratando de soltar a Laney.

De repente entra Estefan.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto él rey muy pero muy enojado.

-Corey ayuda a Laney yo combatiré contra el-dijo Tory volviendo a su verdadera forma.

-Tu un hada diclonius que no le crecieron lo vectores no puede conmigo-dijo el rey.

Tory tomo vuelo y empezó arrojar bolas de fuego mientras Damián la ayudaba.

-Corey, desata me rápido ellos dos no van a poder-dijo Laney.

-Listo-dijo Corey terminado de desatar la.

Laney toma vuelo y empieza ayudar a Tory pero Estefan enterró uno de sus vectores en el pecho de Damián.

-¡Damián!-Grito Tory volando hacia él.

-Eres un monstruo Estefan-dijo Laney.

\- y tú eres la hija-dijo Estefan enojando más a Laney la cual en unos dos segundo logro tumbarlo.

-No soy tu hija y no soy como tú-dijo Laney amarrándole los vectores y a él en una silla.

-Damián despierta por favor te necesito-decía Tory llorando abrazando a Damián.

-Tory todo va a estar bien-dijo Laney abrazándola.

\- Es que si Damián muere ya no tengo nada-dijo Tory.

-Vamos llevémoslo a donde un médico-dijo Laney

Los chicos se pararon y se fueron al Hospital donde enseguida lo llevaron a emergencias.

-Laney Damián me dijo que tu mamá aún está viva y que está muy enferma es mejor que vayas y la busques-dijo Tory sentada en una banca en la sala de espera e igual Laney y Corey.

-Claro pero una pregunta ¿Por qué Damián es tan importante para ti?-pregunto Laney Sentando sé al lado de Tory.

-Nos conocimos desde pequeños su hermana y el eran los únicos amigos que tenía en mi vida pero Damián era diferente siempre creyó en mí y me enamore der él y si lo pierdo no sé qué haría, ya no tendría nada no es como tú y Corey que el destino los quiere junto y que siempre tendrán una oportunidad.-dijo Tory.

-Qué triste pero no te preocupes se pondrá bien-dijo Laney.

-Lo sé yo me quedare esperando tú y Corey se pueden ir.-dijo Tory.

-Nos quedaremos contigo-dijeron ambos

En eso sale el doctor.

-Familiares del paciente Damián- dijo el doctor.

-Yo doctor-dijo Tory.

-Él está bien pero muy débil tal vez dentro de unos días se recupere-dijo el doctor.

-Puedo entrar a verlo-pregunto Tory.

-Claro-dijo el doctor.

-Chicos si quieren irse está bien-dijo Tory.

-no Tory te esperamos y también no es mejor que le digas a Damián la verdad-dijo Laney.

-Creo que si-dijo Tory.

-Bien nosotros te esperamos aquí-dijo Corey.

Tory entra en la habitación.

-Hola Tory-dijo Damián con un poco de dificultad.

-Hola Damián-dijo Tory.

-Y ¿Qué paso con el rey?-preguntó.

-Ya Laney se encargó –dijo Tory.

-Que bien-dijo Damián.

-Oye Damián hay algo que quiero decir-dijo Tory.

-Yo también –dijo Damián.

-¿A? sí-pregunto Tory.

-Veras cuando caí pensaba que jamás te volvería a ver y doy gracias por esta oportunidad de decir te que te quiero y no como amigo si no un te quiero diferente-dijo Damián.

-Yo también Damián.-dijo Tory

-Me gusta dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos aquí está un capitulo muy diferente al resto pero intento alargar un poco la historia ya que como les dije en el aviso si no llego a los 100 comentario me voy de fanfictión petición de mi hermana porque yo estaba a punto de irme cuando me amenazo y pues este es el trato 100 comentarios me quedo y para ayudar un poco la alargare un poco.**

**Sin más que decir Adiossss.**


	9. Chapter 9 una conexión

**Capitulo 9 **

Después de declararse Tory y Damián se dieron un pequeño beso cuando Laney entro.

-Hola Damián te siente mejor-preguntó Laney.

-Si gracias por preguntar-Dijo Damián.

-Tory hay un problema me informaron que Estefan escapo y me está buscando-Dijo Laney.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- Preguntó Tory.

-Vete llévate a Corey y a Damián a la tierra yo me quedare aquí así Estefan no podrá cruzar-Dijo Laney.

-Y Corey ¿lo sabe?-pregunto Tory.

-No es por eso que se te hará más fácil llevártelo-Dijo Laney.

-Bien.-Dijo Tory.

Tory tomo su cuaderno de quien sabe dónde y abrió un portal que llevaba a su cuarto en donde dejo a Damián en silla de ruedas y fue a buscar a Corey, al encontrarlo lo mete en el Portal y lo cierra.

-Tory ¿Qué pasara con Laney?-preguntó Corey.

-Ella volverá es mucho más poderosa que este antiguo cuaderno de magia-Dijo Tory.

-Tory no me mientas.-Dijo Corey.

-Bien *dijo designada* odio cuando me hablan así, ella está luchando contra su padre y me pidió que te trajera-Dijo Tory.

-Tory creo que no debería haberle dicho-Dijo Damián.

-Ya lo sé cuándo Laney vuelva me va matar-Dijo Tory.

-y ¿Cómo volvemos?- preguntó Corey.

-Corey aunque derrotemos a Estefan muchas más personas, mejor dicho diclonius podrán venir y lo peor de todo es que será el fin de la raza humana-Dijo Tory.

-Tory tienes que hacerme volver-Dijo Corey.

-Corey no puedo-Dijo Tory bajando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-Preguntó a Corey.

-No puedo si lo hago me costara mantenerlo abierto y mi cuaderno no ayudara-Dijo Tory.

-No me importa-Dijo Corey.

-Corey no desobedeceré a Laney-Dijo Tory.

-Bien-Dijo Corey resignado.

**Donde Laney.**

Laney estaba luchando contra su padre mientras que cada vez era más débil.

-¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?-Dijo Laney para mí pero su padre escucho.

-Que tonta eres al enamorarte de un humano hace un lazo para ser más específico un hilo rojo y mientras más tiempo este lejos de él eres más débil en la tierra no funciona pero aquí si-Dijo Estefan.

-Corey-Dijo Laney y si darse cuenta abrió un portal.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos disculpa por desaparecer pero ya volví y ya pronto vendrá el final de ambas historias y estaré escribiendo una nueva.**

**Adios….**


	10. Chapter 10 Final

**Capitulo 10 **

**Final.**

**Hola chicos perdón el retraso es que mi creatividad volvió y estuve cuatro días escribiendo mi nueva historia llamada vuelve a soñar y el final de las otras dos historia pero bueno volví y estoy lista para escribir.**

**El fic.**

**Con los chicos.**

-Tory por favor déjame ir-Dijo Corey con la cara de cachorrito.

-Eso no funciona conmigo y no-Dijo Laney.

-Tory, ¿tu abriste ese porta?-pregunto Damián.

-No-Dijo Tory.

-Espera esa no es Laney-Dijo Corey viendo a Laney luchando contra su padre y se veía exhausta.

-Hay Dios mío no puede ser-Dijo Tory.

-¿Qué no puede ser?-Preguntaron Damián y Corey.

-Olvide que cuando un hada diclonuis se enamora de un humano mientras más tiempo estén separados se volverá más débil en este caso Laney-Dijo Tory.

-Enserio se te olvido-Preguntó Damián.

-Si cosa rara-Dijo Tory.

-Entonces es mejor que cruce-Dijo Corey pasando por él portal.

Al cruzar Corey corrió lo más rápido posible hacia Laney.

-¡Laney!-Grito Corey y Laney volteo a ver.

-¡Corey vete de aquí es muy peligroso!-Gritó ella mientras combatía contra su padre pero se sentía más fuerte.

-No-Dijo Corey.

Laney vuela aún más alto y comienza a usar el único poder que la ayudaría hielo, intentaba congelar a su padre pero él uso sus vectores y se alza para luego envía un rayo de hielo que por desgracia llego justo al corazón de Laney y ella cae.

-¡No, Laney! ¡Desgraciado ¿Qué le hiciste?!-Preguntó Corey gritando le ha Estefan.

-Nada, solo congele su corazón-Dijo Él. (Por cierto está idea me la dio Frozen)

-Vaya como padre das asco-Dijo Corey.

Corey nota que él portal aún seguía abierto así que corrió hacia él con Laney en brazos y lo cruzo antes de que se cerrara.

-¡Corey! ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Tory al verlo entrar con Laney en brazos.

-Estefan congelo su corazón o algo así-Dijo Corey tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo? Hay Dios mío-Dijo Tory con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Corey.

-Ella morirá-Dijo Tory y Damián intervino.

-Tory puedes salvar la o sabes como ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Damián.

-No lo sé, por primera vez no lo sé-Dijo Tory sentándose en una silla que estaba en su recama y baja el rostro.

Corey va a él cuarto de Laney y la acuesta en su cama (olvide aclarar que no hay nadie en casa) y se sienta al lado de ella para comenzar a llorar.

-¿Cómo deje que pasara?-Se preguntó Corey mientras salían y Salían lágrimas de su rostro.

Corey lloro un rato muy largo y luego le dio un pequeño beso a Laney tomando su mano.

-Te amare siempre mi chica de ojos verdes-Dijo Corey y Laney abrió los ojos.

-Corey-susurro Laney.

-Laney- Dijo Corey feliz abrazándola, incluso la alzo.

-Estoy muy débil-Dijo Laney con dificulta y Corey la volvió acostar en la cama.

-Lo siento, necesitas descasar-Dijo Corey.

-¿Qué pasa con Estefan?-preguntó Laney.

-No lo sé, pero tú tienes que descansar y recuperarte-Dijo Corey.

En eso entra Tory y Damián y quedan en shock.

-¿Laney? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso?-Preguntaba como loca Tory.

-No lo sé-Dijo Corey.

-Esperen si Laney está aquí significa que su padre puede venir-Dijo Damián.

-Si- dijeron Tory y Laney.

-Laney tu y yo estamos comprometidas a Luchar o si no la raza humana dejara de existir-Dijo Tory.

-Esperen ambas no pueden ir solas-Dijeron los chicos.

-Corey ere un humano no duradas ni cinco minuto y Damián vienes del hospital no vencerás ni a un gato-Dijo Tory.

-¡Oye!-Gritaron ambos.

-Como siempre Tory tiene razón ambos ni podrá pero ¿Cómo se vence aun diclonius?-se preguntó Laney.

-Espera ¿tu padre no tiene descendencia de hada?-Preguntó Tory.

-No es que mi padre ni si quiera es de Pandora es de un pueblito lleno de solo diclonius a las afueras del reino y ni siquiera viene de la realeza-Dijo Laney.

-Laney tu padre acaba de romper una de nuestra reglas más importa en la Ley artículo 3 dice que si el rey o la reina no viene de familia real no está autorizado a manda a menos que el rey o la reina que si tiene esa sangre ole de un permiso-Dijo Damián.

-Ósea que si no manda la Reina la que tendría que mandar sería Laney por que su padre aun siendo Rey no tiene esa autoridad-Dijo Tory.

-Pues creo que lo guardias cambiaran de equipo-Dijo Laney.

-En un minuto abro el portal-Dijo Tory.

-Claro-Dijo Laney.

Tory abre el portal y todos entra, al entrar Laney le dice al reino la verdad sobre su rey que para suerte de ellos ella lo odiaban por ser un tirano que día a día sacabas más dinero y enseguida es despojado del trono e incluso encerrado en el calabozo.

Laney y los chicos entraron al castillo y en eso entra una mujer muy parecida a Laney solo que se notaba que los ojos de ella es de ojos azules.

-¡Mamá!-Grito Laney al verla y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-hija mía volviste-Dijo La señora correspondiendo el abrazo de Laney y botando una lagrima.

-Sí, mamá.-Dijo Laney.

-Y ¿Cómo convenciste a tu padre de esto?-Preguntó la reina.

-El ya no gobierno ahora la que reinas eres tú-Dijo Laney.

-Bueno y ¿quiénes son tus amigos?- Preguntó la reina al ver a los chicos.

-Mamá ellos son Corey de la tierra, Damián un guardia y Tory de ambos lugares-Dijo Laney.

-Espera Tory, tu nombre real es Victoria ¿cierto?-Preguntó la reina.

.-Si señora pero fue cambiado-Dijo Tory.

-Tú eres la hija de mi hermano-Dijo la reina.

-Espera Tory es mi prima-Dijo Laney.

-Si tu tío salió igual a mí pero su cabello era negro y sus ojos marrones y mi cuñada era de la tierra una mujer morena así que Tory salió igual a su madre.-Dijo la reina.

-Si pero ellos murieron en un accidente-Dijo Tory.

-Entonces yo te voy a adoptar-Dijo La reina.

-Entonces Tory y yo seríamos como hermanas-Dijo Laney.

-Exacto-Dijo Tory.

-Disculpen pero si Laney ahora que tu mamá está aquí y tú eres princesa tendrás que quedarte-Dijo Corey.

-Es decisión de Laney de hecho si ella quisiera ir a la tierra tiene permiso o vivir haya hasta que se case ya que al casarse asumirá el trono el día siguiente-Dijo su madre.

Los chics y las chicas hablaron por un largo tiempo Tory decidió quedarse y Laney iría de visita pero se quedaría en la tierra por la banda y por qué ahí tenía su vida y todos vivieron felices a todos me refiero a todos excepto Estefan.

**Fin.**

**Hola chicos aquí está el fina espero les guste aunque la verdad quedo como apagado pero eso fue lo que salió bueno adiós y mañana subiré el último capítulo de *Una chica diferente***

**Adiós…**


End file.
